1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a terminal apparatus and a method for controlling a universal serial bus (USB) apparatus thereof, and more particularly, to a terminal apparatus which is capable of using a USB apparatus connected to an external apparatus, and a method for controlling the USB apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thanks to the development of electronic technologies, diverse types of electronic apparatuses have been developed and are being widely used in recent years. In particular, even a single independent environment, such as home or office, may be equipped with a plurality of electronic apparatuses. Therefore, there has been an attempt to form a networked environment by connecting the electronic apparatuses to one another and then utilize the connected apparatuses in various ways.
A universal serial bus (USB) interface, which is a communication interface, is easy to use and is supported by most electronic apparatuses. Also, diverse mobile apparatuses, such as digital cameras and mobile phones, may be connected to an external apparatus through the USB interface. Accordingly, users may enjoy data stored in the digital camera or mobile phone through a large display screen provided on a television (TV) or may edit the data using various editing programs after connecting the digital camera or mobile phone to a personal computer (PC). Therefore, the USB interface is widely used in many fields with high efficiency.
However, there is a problem that a USB apparatus connected through the USB interface is accessed only by a host connected thereto. Accordingly, even under a network environment where a lot of terminal apparatuses are connected to one another, in order to provide data stored in the USB apparatus to another user, a user should hand the USB apparatus to the another user directly or store data of the USB apparatus in a separate system such as a server. If the terminal apparatus is not equipped with a USB port, the USB apparatus is not able to be connected to the terminal apparatus and thus cannot be utilized.